


Riley Tyler

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Companions Meet Companions (Doctor Who), Gender Dysphoria, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pete's World (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok so, this story is about Rose Tyler. Except they are Nonbinary. Rose is the dead name. This story is just about Riley and about them coming back from the parallel world and meeting the eleventh doctor and coming out.
Relationships: Amy Pond & Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor & Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I've had this idea stuck in my head for a super long time. And I finally am typing it up. I'm a demi boy so I know about dysphoria. I'll probably most most chapters on Thursdays or fridays? I hope you like this story!! (And sorry if my spelling is kinda bad)

When I was ten years old-  
I sat on the floor in my room, reading A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. But I couldn't concentrate on the book.  
"I'm not a girl." I whispered to myself. I smiled nervously. I hoped mum hadn't heard what I had said.  
"Rose! Come set the table. Mickey and his gran are about to arrive for Christmas dinner!" Mum called.  
I put down my book and went to go set the table.  
When I was thirteen years old -  
I cut my hair. Before I cut my hair I remember I was super excited and nervous. Then my mum was so mad. And then I thought that at the very least kids at school would like my hair. I was wrong.  
" Hey Rose! Are you a girl or a boy? " I hated school. I never knew how to answer those questions.  
When I was fourteen years old-  
I never have been comfortable with going to the washroom when out and about. I just don't know which one to go to. So, often I was embarrassed during school. Because I would end up peed my pants and it was always so obvious. I was often teased during school for just being so different.

I started working in a shop. I started dating Mickey. I just gave up and I started trying to be more normal. I was truly normal in some ways. I loved fish and chips(still do).  
Then I met the Doctor....


	2. "Run!" Best of friends, me and the Doctor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Riley's travels with the ninth and tenth Doctors. A little shippy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw(content warning)- dysphoria, depression, cutting. 
> 
> Sorry, I'm a little late posting this chapter - it's a little longer than the first chapter, also me and my older sister were watching Hamilton. I got Disney  
> Plus which is awesome!  
> Hope you still like this story, hope it isn't too sad or triggering. :(

The day started out normal enough I guess. I went to work, hung out with Mickey, and are fish and chips. Could have been worse, definitely could have been better.  
I was about to go home, but I had to deliver the lottery winnings to Wilson in the basement first. It was strange, I couldn't find him anywhere.  
"Hello. Hello? Wilson?" I looked behind me. That was weird... Store mannequins don't move. It had to be a prank or something.  
"Run!" A guy with big ears, who was wearing a leather jacket, and grinning, grabbed my hand. I looked behind me again and I ran.  
"Were they students? Pulling a prank?"  
" Nope! " he was still smiling as he struggled with the store mannequin.  
"Who are you?"  
" I'm the Doctor! Who are you? "  
I shrugged. "I'm... Rose."  
" Nice to meet you Rose! Now run for your life! "  
I ran. As I ran away, there was a big explosion.  
When I got home, mum was talking on the phone. "Rose was there! My daughter! She could have been killed!"  
" I'm not hungry. I think I'm just going to go to bed. " I said, interrupting mum's phone call. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10... I'm not a girl! And just- I don't know. Ugh. When will I ever figure this out? Everything will be ok...eventually.  
I cried myself to sleep.  
In the morning, mum was bugging me about getting a job. A job is good, except I don't want to get misgendered even more.

Then, someone knocked at the door. There was the guy from last night.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked , surprised.  
I rolled my eyes. "I live here."  
I argued with him about the mannequins. Then, I was choking. The plastic arm was choking me. I didn't want to die right now.  
The Doctor zapped the plastic arm with some techy thing(the sonic screwdriver). I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you!" 

Later after the living plastic, the nestene consciousness, was gone, I was standing there with Mickey, and the Doctor asked "Do you want to come with me? She can travel anywhere, not just London."  
I looked at Mickey. He was my only friend. "I don't know."  
He went back into the TARDIS and left. But then he came back almost right away. "Did I mention that she also travels through space?"  
I didn't have a job. I didn't have many friends. I was constantly being misgendered. If I traveled with the Doctor, at least I would have adventures. I said goodbye to Mickey. And I ran to the Doctor and the TARDIS. 

We went to the end of the world. There were aliens! Real actual aliens! We went to Victorian England and met Charles Dickens! I used to read books by Charles Dickens and I actually met him. There were ghosts! It was amazing. 

The TARDIS is like a maze. Once you leave the console room, you can get lost very easily. I never could find a wardrobe. So the first morning after I had started traveling with the Doctor, after the end of the world, I didn't think I would have any clean clothes to wear. I hadn't packed, I hadn't expected to go traveling.  
When I woke up, there was a small pile of clean clothes on the end of the bed. I wondered how they got there, who put then there. There was a dark red hoody, a pair of jeans, and a blue leather jacket. I smiled. No pink! Yay! I grabbed the clothes to get dressed, then I noticed a binder. A binder! I smiled! I knew that the Doctor couldn't have put the clothes there(I hoped he didn't put the clothes there). I remembered that the Doctor often talked about the TARDIS as if it was a real sentient being.  
"Thank you" I said to whoever out the clothes there. The TARDIS hummed and beeped as if saying 'you're welcome ' 

Ow! I quickly moved the knife away from my arm. I put a band aid over the cut and breathed a sigh of relief. I had started cutting myself a little while before meeting the Doctor. It hurt but it helped with the sadness(depression), and dysphoria.  
I ran out into the console room. I put on a big fake smile. "Where to next?"  
"Are you okay?"  
" Yes! Couldn't be better! " I said with too much fake enthusiasm. "Where to next?"  
He pointed to the screen. "That's heading to Earth. Sending out a mauve signal. "  
"Mauve?"  
"The universal sign of danger" he said and rolled his eyes. 

Jack kissed me goodbye, then kissed the Doctor goodbye too. 

The Doctor sent me home to keep me safe from the daleks. Except that is not my home (and I can fight daleks really good too). My home is in the TARDIS with the Doctor, that is where I'm accepted. Well, I think so, I hope so. What if he didn't accept me when I came out? What if? I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. Of course he would accept me! I went back to the space station and killed all the daleks. I saved the Doctor.  
"You were fantastic! And you know what? So was I!" The Doctor was grinning.  
Then there was a fiery explosion and the Doctor disappeared. And where he had been standing, there was someone else.  
I stepped back "Who are you?"  
"I'm the Doctor. I'm just the same person as before. You know what? How about I bring you home for Christmas?"  
I opened my mouth to say 'that's not my home, my home is here with the Doctor ' but I didn't say anything. Instead I just stayed quiet. I shrugged then nodded. 

He was the Doctor still. He was still my friend.  
After Christmas, we went to New Earth. We went to Scotland. We fought cybermen. We traveled to so many places, we did so much running, we held hands, we laughed together.  
Then, there was the daleks and the cybermen. Torchwood. Then, I had to say goodbye to the Doctor.  
"I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." He said . I shook my head and cried.  
Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the story? Please comment! And so you have any suggestions of what me and my older sister should watch on Disney Plus? Hope you have an awesome weekend and awesome week! Oh and I promise I'll post the next chapter on Thursday or Friday.


	3. Of Course I Came Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about Riley coming back to find the Doctor and coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy Thursday! Hope y'all like this chapter. Oh and a little warning:there is some cussing in this chapter, sorry.

It had been almost four years since I had last seen him. The Doctor. Not the clone who was back in the other London, but the real Doctor. My Doctor.   
A few years ago, I came out to mum and dad. I was nervous and scared. But mum hugged me and said she loved me. It took dad a little longer than mum to accept me, but he did.   
I just hope that the Doctor will accept me too.   
I'm back. Back "home".   
"I'm not a girl. I'm Nonbinary. My pronouns are they, them , their." I repeated over and over again.  
I sighed and looked around to see where I was. It was a small town, that I didn't recognize. I was surprised that the teleport had sent me here. I sat down on a too small swing and swung back and forth and just got lost in memories, both good and bad. After a while, I got up off the swing, and started walking around. Maybe I would find the Doctor?  
Just then, I bumped into a redhead. She looked to be about my age or a little older. "Hi! Who are you? You must be new. I'm Amy." She said, and ate some fish and chips.  
"I'm... Riley." I said and smiled . " How did you know that I'm new? "  
"I've never seen you before. And this is a really small town. So unless you moved here while I was gone traveling, you're new."   
" You've been traveling? Where? "   
"Oh... Just London with my boyfriend and another close friend."   
She looked down at her plate, she had finished eating her fish and chips. "Bye!" She walked off down the street, through the park and out of sight.   
For some reason, I had a good feeling that she would help me find the Doctor, so I followed her. I ran down the street and through the park.  
Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her. Not Amy. The TARDIS.   
I ran faster, my heart beating fast, and I was sweating profusely. I knocked on the door of the TARDIS. The redhead - Amy opened the door. "Oh! It's you again!"   
I nodded. "Is the Doctor here?"   
Amy opened the door. I went inside. The TARDIS looked so different...  
At the console, two guys(neither of them, I recognized), were holding hands and talking fast.   
"Doctor?" I ask.   
One of the two guys spins around, letting go of the other guy's hand. He has messy brown hair and the biggest goofy grin on his face. He's wearing a fez, a suit and bowtie.   
"Hello! Do I know you?"   
I blink back tears. He doesn't remember me or doesn't recognize me. Well, I have been on T for two years. My hair is shorter and half my hair is dyed pink. But he really doesn't recognize me?   
"I'm - I'm -" should I introduce myself using my deadname, so that he'll remember who I am? No!!! "I'm Riley Tyler."   
He frowned in concentration, trying to remember me.  
"Why did you leave me? You never came back. It's been almost four years." I said trying to shout, and just completely failing, and crying.  
He looked a little confused, and a lot sad. "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought that travel between parallel universes was impossible -it would tear apart the universes. I'm sorry. "   
"Yeah, well, the teleport worked and the universe does not look like it's collapsing. " Amy and the other guy left the room.  
"Ro-"   
I closed my eyes. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8....9....10.... Breathe. You can do it. You can do it. You can do it.   
"I'm -" I can't do this . He's not going to accept me. "Oh. Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't do this." Breathe.   
The Doctor sat down next to me. He hugged me. "It's okay. It's okay. You'll be okay. You can do it."   
I smiled. I can do this. "I'm not a girl! I'm Nonbinary and my pronouns are they, them, their." I breathed a sigh of relief. There. I did it.  
He looked a little surprised. He hugged me, "I love you Riley." I leaned my head against his shoulder( which felt a little odd, because he was a little shorter now). "Love you too."   
" You really came back? " The Doctor was grinning.   
"Yes! Of course, I came back!" I retorted .   
Amy and what's his name came back.   
"Do you want to travel with us?" The Doctor asked me, gesturing towards Amy and what's his name.   
"Yes !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this story and this chapter. Please comment if you loved this story, please. Have an awesome weekend!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story. Hope y'all have an amazing weekend.


End file.
